Impulses
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Set during ME2: Shepard is hurt after Liara's refusal to join with her and is in need of something to take her mind off of it. Aria is looking for an eager body to please herself with and is only too happy to help the jaded Commander Shepard indulge in her impulsive mood. Aria/Shepard, M for sex and language. One-shot.


**Impulses**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing but the spelling mistakes!**

 **This is set during Mass Effect 2 so Shepard is dealing with Liara not joining her to fight and also before any of the Shadow Broker fun.**

The hypnotic burning of fire, shivering vibrations, the pumping bass line pulse with each languid step the lone figure takes. The breathing shadows follow their staggering hosts as they dance and drink; each aware that they are being watched but that is part of the attraction of this place. Species from all over the galaxy come here hoping to be seen by the Queen; so they dance, they drink and crave for the vulnerability left from being analysed from blazing blue eyes, the harsh touch of powerful purple hands and for the choice few, though these are merely rumours, a fierce meld that leaves the mind and body in an agonised state of addiction.

Above the wanton desires of the crowd, the Queen watches from her specially made room. From the outside it is merely a part of the ceiling from within however, the tinted reinforced windows gives an excellent view of Afterlife beneath her feet without the annoyance of patrons trying to approach her couch, like they did at her lower observation point. Aria isn't in the mood for business today; the pathetic Vorcha in one of her _interrogation_ rooms had broke far too easily, hissing out where the Suns were getting their extra supplies from and despite the promise of freedom for such information. Aria had snapped his neck with a flick of her glowing wrist for not making it entertaining. Really, if word got around that the Queen of Omega simply gave mercy for such little in return, people might start getting ideas.

The whole incident had left a bad taste in her mouth, one she is determined to erase with an obscene amount of alcohol and perhaps an eager body to pleasure herself with. The room she occupies is large, the music is loud but not deafening, slick leather sofas line the walls, some with polls in front of them; others without. A well equipped bar waits for her attention but the floor is mostly empty, plenty of space for dancing, entertaining a lover or even a fucking party if Aria is so inclined. Fixing herself a Serrice Ice Brandy as a warm up, Aria is content to stand in the middle of room watching the bodies move beneath her, there is power to being seen but Aria enjoys the thrill of hunting unseen, from the best vantage points. Everything here was hers, the Terminus System, Omega Station, the clubs, the drinks, music and the people. For as long she breathes she would forever remain the Queen of Omega and along with her title comes her favourite hobby and her best employee: violence.

Violence always brings out the best sides of people: bodies trembling, skin sweating and the eyes, the eyes coloured with fear as she approaches, the submissiveness is delicious. Aria sips her drink as familiar excitement slithers through her. Yes that is what she needs right now, a delicious body to dominate, a pure soul to feed on; those with a strong need to do what's right sickened Aria but they were always delightful to break in, to find the darkness that they themselves fear.

Aria chuckles as the excitement pools in her stomach; hungry for release, she surveys the club below looking for a suitable playmate. She had taken one too many Asari dancers to cull that craving, there are a few Turians, both sexes amongst the crowd. Aria eyes a particular female Turian, with a red facial marking splitting her face but coming to a stop just under her lips. The Turian is wearing a long black coat, Aria raises a tattooed eyebrow, not a great way to blend in but perhaps that was the Turian's point. Aria summons her omni-tool and messages her guards to watch the Turian but before Aria sends the order to bring the figure up, an undeniable presence overshadows the awkward Turian. Black, cropped hair, shining black armour with strips of neon green cutting across it. There is only one person with the gall to pull off armour like that:

"Shepard," Aria purrs as she fires another order to her guards and waits.

It isn't long until the Spectre is standing at the entrance of the private room, waiting for permission to come in further. Shepard would've completely blended in with the darkness of the room if it weren't for the green on her armour and the shine in her eyes.

"There's no need to linger in the door Shepard, I don't bite...much," Aria smirks as Shepard chuckles and steps into the room. The Spectre's profile is as impressive as ever even if she wore glaringly bright armour.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of such a private meeting Aria?" Aria waves at the bar as an invitation for Shepard to help herself.

"I'm just making sure you didn't leave the station without at least having a drink Commander," Aria eyes Shepard's drink, Thessian Red,

"And by your choice of poison it's much needed," She sips her own drink before setting it down on the table to the side but not before catching the shadow of a frown across the Commander's face.

"My, my I must say I'm not used to the kindness nor am I aware of what I've done to merit the Queen's concern. I'm touched." The music from below changes from a heavy drum bass to electronic. A lighter bass, something akin to the rhythm of a pulse not the weight of a heartbeat.

Aria smirks as the Commander downs her drink and pours another, she isn't sure if the Spectre's remarks are because of the bravery of her drinks or perhaps the rejection of a particular lover has put Shepard in a daring mood.

"There are many people out there who aren't strong enough to fight their own battles, that's why the galaxy needs heroes in ridiculous armour. I am merely ensuring they have such a figure to bother rather than try and make it out here."

"But then how would you get all your pretty dancers? And anyway my armour ensures I will not die from friendly fire," Aria barks out a laugh but steps closer to the human. Her blue eyes narrowing dangerously as she inspects the stubborn brown eyes. Aria had only heard whispers that the young T'Soni had refused to join the Spectre on Illium but she wasn't interested enough to follow up on it so there is only one thing to do: make the Commander reveal everything.

"Tell me Shepard what has put you in such an _impulsive_ disposition tonight?" Aria drawls into the Spectre's ear, satisfied with the shiver the rolls off of the human. "Might it have anything to do with another?" Shepard's back is against the bar, her heavy armour digging into her uncomfortably, she wishes she could go without it but this is Omega. However considering the sexual energy oozing off of the powerful Queen, Shepard may just have her wish after all.

But is that what she wants? To give into the obvious lust Aria holds for her because she could not re-establish the love she had shared with Liara? Shepard moves away from the Queen, ignoring the low growl but she silences Aria's protests with a clip. A clip of her chest plate, a clip of her steeled legs and a clip of her gloves. Aria observes Shepard shedding each piece of armour; her interest growing as the metal hits the glass, the sound lost to the music. The Commander turns to face Aria clad in her compression garments, the low light casts shadows across the Spectre's frame, hinting at the muscled form underneath. Aria doesn't move from the bar; this isn't like the Commander and as much as she enjoys using lesser people, Aria knows Shepard's worth and if it's one thing Aria has for the Spectre is respect. Even if the human wastes her time trying to save everyone.

"My life has only ever been about others, perhaps someone around here can show me the pleasures of giving into impulses." Shepard announces, a statement of consent and challenge, Aria's face twitches up into a smirk, she expects nothing less from the Commander. Only the Spectre could make giving into pleasure a noble gesture. Aria finishes the rest of Shepard's drink with a practised ease and walks to one of the polls, holding it lightly.

"Come," The order is simple, the word choice is obvious and the promises within, heats Shepard's body as she obeys, moving behind Aria and waits. It isn't uncommon for Shepard to play a passive role during sex, if anything she welcomes it, the secret thrill of being told what to do. Being at the mercy of another took away all the control she normally had to have outside of the bedroom; it was a chance to breathe.

"Shepard," Aria's low voice snaps the Commander back to reality. Aria turns to face the patient Spectre, still holding onto the poll, "Do you know who teaches the dancers here?" Aria concentrates on Shepard's face, letting the energy arrange their bodies: Shepard's back aligns with the poll, Aria's hands – one just above her head and the other gripping the poll at Shepard's left hip. Aria's face is breaths away from the nervous Commander as she utters,

"You?" Aria's only answer is the stasis field binding Shepard's wrists to the poll behind her. The shimmering light illuminates Aria's body, the purple skin, the tight leather and blue eyes swirling with black. The music hesitates before breaking to a silky rhythm with a rolling drum beat and Aria's body matches perfectly. Flared hips roll into hers, breasts push Shepard's chin forcing her to keep eye contact before Aria slides down her torso, the Queen pushes back before a booted leg kicks Shepard's knees apart. Immediately Aria hooks a strong leg around the Spectre's right hip and grinds with expert precision into the Commander's clit drawing a gasp. However like the beat Aria moves again, this time turning away from Shepard; sliding her back against Shepard's front, her full ass rubbing the Spectre's sex as Aria bounces to the beat.

The pressure is applied in small amounts and Shepard moans helplessly with each touch. The poll is digging into her back but Aria's fluid movements distract her from the pain; she is only to focus on the building heat between her legs. Aria is facing her once more and cups Shepard's sex causing the Commander to cry out but she is silenced by Aria's tattooed lips. Aria kisses Shepard forcefully, biting and pulling at the human's soft lips; her other hand whispers against Shepard's lower lips, teasing out her clit through her compression shorts. Shepard groans, the contrast in how Aria is touching her is maddening; her mouth is telling her she is being fucked, her pussy however, is crying at the teasing grazes.

Aria removes her hand and gyrates into the Commader's hips once more before dispelling the stasis field. Shepard stumbles forward, giving Aria the momentum she needs to spin the Spectre; so now the poll is between Shepard's legs. The stasis field is back and Aria grinds into Shepard's ass, pressing her clit roughly against the metal.

"Fuck, Aria," Shepard moans as she matches Aria's movements, rolling herself into the poll. With each press more heat spills from her sex, Shepard can barely think; her body is quaking with building need, the Queen of Omega is using her as a poll as though this is second nature. The music is frantic and Shepard nearly misses Aria's intoxicating words in her ear,

"My my," Aria echoes Shepard's words from before, "Who'd have thought the great Commander Shepard gets off on being dominated, like an eager slut begging to be used." Shepard hisses as Aria pushes her against the poll, hard.

"I...I just enjoy another's touch, surely your Majesty can relate to that," Aria growls at the jibe and pulls the Commander's hair sealing their lips together once more and freeing the woman from the poll.

"Undress," Aria snaps at Shepard as she seats herself on the couch removing her own attire. Shepard sighs, grateful to be free of the tight clothing, her shorts sport a large damp spot on the front from their dancing but it doesn't compare to the wetness of her entrance. Now free to coat the insides of her thighs. Shepard looks over at the striking Asari, a thin layer of sweat is transparent over supple muscles and sublime curves. Aria is reclining on the couch arms resting atop and her legs equally spread.

A ready azure protruding proudly.

Shepard moves to drop between the sleek thighs, the sexual confidence of Aria is overwhelming, the musky smell hanging in the hair the vibrations in the floor, everything had been amounting to this moment. Despite being unsure of what she wanted earlier, Shepard has no doubt now that this is what she needs. The power, the darkness, the readiness to use another; qualities that no other lover had possessed but were undeniably attractive. Being selfless and sacrificing everything for everyone else had left Shepard neglectful of herself; more rather she had pushed away her needs, guilty for taking respite when there was more to be done. But Aria, pleasure is always her priority and the Commander's body is burning for anything the Queen is willing to give.

Aria gestures for the Spectre to straddle her; not take the obvious position between her open sex. Shepard complies, the leather is cool against her shins but where Aria's skin meets her, there is only blazing heat. Aria fingers a dark nipple as Shepard holds onto the back of the couch, despite much of their foreplay being clothed, the Spectre's body is trembling with need at the smallest of touches. Aria enjoys the quaking muscles of Shepard's body as she lazily maps out the healing scars with deft fingers. As her hand meets the juncture of the human's pelvis, Aria bypasses Shepard's heat only to coat her fingers in thick moisture on the inside of a powerful thigh. Shepard gasps for breath, the whole effort of waiting for Aria to fuck her is drawing the need to beg. A "please," is waiting to burst from her lips. However the Spectre knows if she didn't at least try and hold on Aria would get bored and wouldn't hesitate to throw the trembling woman out.

Satisfied with the moisture around her fingers, Aria lines up with Shepard's desperate entrance,

"Shepard," The drawl coaxes the Spectre to look into suffocating blue eyes, "Don't close those pretty eyes now," before Shepard could process the words, the Asari is burying two slender fingers into her pussy. A strangled cry and wild eyes are Aria's prize as she plunders the Commander's slick cavern. The thrusts aren't gentle, the pace is hard and Shepard is burning alive. She needs to close her eyes, she needs something to keep her grounded or she's afraid Aria might stop the savage attack on her. Her trained body is being pushed in a completely different way, in a way no one would dare push her. Aria's thumb is rolling against her aching clit and Shepard does the only thing to keep her sanity: she pulls the dominant Asari into a blistering kiss. The Commander kisses hard, mimicking Aria's bites from before, she is half expecting to be pulled off, to be punished from breaking the rule but it doesn't come. Instead Aria thrusts change from short sharp movements to long and slow so the burn lingers within the Spectre but doesn't climb. Aria curls her fingers within Shepard causing her to open her mouth and Aria invades with an impatient tongue.

However that isn't the only thing Aria is invading with, as Aria curls her fingers and presses Shepard's clit, the Commander is almost knocked back with force of Aria's meld. Shepard breaks the kiss trying to breathe as Aria drives into her mind. Aria pushes pasts Shepard's walls, filtering through memories, a destroyed _Normandy_ , entering atmosphere with oxygen cut, a defiant Asari clad in green; these are irrelevant to what they are doing. Digging deeper Aria finds the blistering light of Shepard's arousal and submerges in it. The rhythm changes again back to sharp short thrusts, Aria can feel Shepard's peak bubbling as her own azure responds within the meld.

" _Aria please,"_ Shepard is clinging to the strong Asari as she crashes over the edge, the waves of her orgasm ripples through the meld and even Aria groans at the sensations running primarily through the Spectre's body. Sensing fatigue creeping in from Shepard, Aria withdraws from the Commander's mind sharply. Destroying any thoughts Shepard has about shutting down and succumbing to the pleasure radiating from her centre.

"Shepard if you fall asleep it really wouldn't stop me from fucking your mouth so if you'd prefer to be conscious don't keep me waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping the Queen of Omega waiting," Shepard chuckles, as she moves gingerly to the floor, Aria stops her, bringing thoroughly smeared fingers to the Spectre's mouth. The Commander obediently takes the long digits into her mouth, her tongue swirling around them, cleaning up her thick juices. After bobbing her head up the length of Aria's fingers, the Asari withdraw them and threads them into Shepard's hair. Using the leverage to push the Spectre between her legs. Grateful for the extra force exerted on her trembling body, the Spectre settles between the swollen azure and dips her face forward. Bruised lips meets the stiff point with a soft kiss, the silky liquid glazed over it has a neutral taste, perhaps with a hint of salt – though that might be from her own taste Shepard mulls as she presses forward again. This time flicking her tongue over the azure's length then across it to ensure the entire bud is stimulated.

Aria groans and rests her head on the back of the couch, happy with the Commander's pace. Her purple hand loosens the grip on Shepard's head to allow the Spectre to work but is remains alert should the Spectre feel foolish enough to stop. Shepard hums with the satisfaction that the Queen is enjoying her talents, she is the first human Spectre after all, it wouldn't do if her own sexual prowess is anything less than exquisite. Catching the Commander off guard, Aria tightens her hold on her hair and grinds into her mouth. More of Aria's taste is painted over Shepard's mouth and chin whilst the Spectre desperately tries to match the rough treatment.

The groaning above her gets louder and Shepard is pushed harder against Aria but there is something else pricking around her. Another meld? Surely not but with a guttural,

"Embrace eternity," Shepard is thrown back into the swirling darkness of Aria's mind but as the meld deepens the Spectre's body is assaulted with the same pleasure pulsing through Aria. The ghosting of her own mouth and a full azure is foreign but familiar. The Commander groans into the azure and the vibrations shudder through both of their bodies; Aria is close, she can feel the pressure growing substantially. It had been a while since she had had a talented mouth to fuck, gritting her teeth Aria drives through Shepard's mind, drawing out her sexual energy and channelling it into her own orgasm.

Shepard and Aria groan as Aria's orgasm rips through them, the added energy from the Commander leaves an almighty explosion of pleasure in the Queen's sweating body and on the Spectre's face. Panting from the exertion, Aria finally releases Shepard's hair from her unwavering grip and the Commander gratefully rests her face on a firm purple thigh. The music filtering into the room is still pulsing and twisting much like their pleasure had been but neither of the females are inclined to move as they soak in the aftermath of their joinings.

"I'm glad you made sure I got a decent drink before I left the station Aria," Shepard breathes after a moment more.

"Shepard," Aria pauses to suck in some more air, "Galaxy be damned, I will kill you if you don't have a drink in my presence again. So don't die on this little suicide mission of yours or I will severely displeased."

"I'll keep that in mind if I have the urge to die...again," Shepard mumbles from her warm perch on Aria's leg before giving into the exhaustion.

 **I love the idea of Aria and Shepard together, there's just so many hints littered throughout ME2 and ME3. However Aria is a difficult character to write so hopefully this wasn't a complete fail! Thank you for reading and an even bigger thank you if you drop a review, I love hearing from you guys good or bad! - Dark Shadows 01**


End file.
